1. Technical Field
The present invention is a method for producing a thermoplastic resin composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoplastic resins such as polycarbonate resins and polyester resins, and resin compositions thereof have been presently used in a wide range of fields as molding materials for containers, wrapping films, home appliances, office automation equipment, audiovisual equipment, electrical and electronics parts and automobile parts and the like in terms of excellent molding processability, mechanical properties, heat resistance, weather resistance, appearances, hygienic properties, economical efficiency and the like.
The resin molded articles used for these purposes are required to have flame resistance. In order to impart flame resistance to thermoplastic resins, it is generally known that a flame retardant is added to the resins (see e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-136558).
In recent years, laws such as “The Low for Promotion of Sorted Collection and Recycling of Containers and Packaging (The Containers and Packaging Recycling Law)” and “Law Concerning the Promotion of Procurement of Eco-Friendly Goods and Services by the State and Other Entities (Law on Promoting Green Purchasing)” have been executed in succession, and thus there is an increasing interest in such thermoplastic resins and a material recycle technology for the molded products of resin compositions thereof. In particular, it is urgent to establish a material recycle technology for polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter, also referred to as “PET”) bottles using PET resin, the usage of which has been rapidly increased, as a material. In addition, with the growth of optical recording medium products (optical disks) using a polycarbonate (hereinafter, also referred to as “PC”) resin as a material such as CD, CD-R, DVD and MD, a method for reusing mill ends discharged during the molding process thereof, and a method for reusing a polycarbonate resin obtained after a reflection layer and a recording layer and the like are exfoliated from an optical disk, which becomes waste, have been examined.
When resins obtained by pulverizing molded products of crystalline polyester resins typified by PET resin such as used PET bottles retrieved from the market or PC resins such as optical disks are molded again, in particular when the resins are molded again by an injection molding method, high fluidity during molding is required as the characteristics of resins in order that the resins can be applied to various molded bodies.
Further, when in a resin composition, a polyester resin and a polycarbonate resin are used for as component members for home appliances, office automation equipment and the like, high impact strength is required.